Home
by Alicia Zarra
Summary: How can a settler and a wanderer live together?


_A settler and a wanderer cannot live together._

Laying awake in the night, Shion would often remember Nezumi's words, the kiss lingering on his lips as if it were just yesterday.

It had been 10 years since the wall broke down and No. 6 or West Block ceased to exist. What was born in its place isn't something you would call paradise, or even an ideal city. Yes, you couldn't tell who hailed from West Block and who from No. 6. They all appeared the same. This was something Shion had strived for. The land that had once belonged to the 'People of Forest' were inhabited by the_. Reconstruction committee was formed, headed by none other than Shion himself. When it was no longer required, the committee transformed into Immigration and Maintenance committee. Once the city began to be given shape, the method of governance became an impending question. After much heated discussion, it was decided that elections would held.

Crime still existed. You could hear of the occasional theft or burglary, or even, once in a very rare while, a murder. The police force handled. The reality was anything but a dream. But, Shion believed, this was a place where you could choose. Love or hate, to take life or to give life, to settle or to wander…..

"Something's wrong, Shion?"

Shion started. He realized that his dinner was untouched.

"Okasaan…" he paused, wondering how he should tell his mother, "why can't a wanderer and a settler live together?"

His mother was puzzled at first, but then smiled. "A settler is someone who has a home to go back to, right? But what if the home itself is not stationary?"

She met her son's gaze, knowing what he was thinking. "Wouldn't you still call it home?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And if the wanderer, despite not staying at one place, if he came back home to the same person, wouldn't he be 'settled'?"

There is a third option. Shion stared wide eyed at his mother.

"A settler can become a wanderer and a wanderer can become a settler. That is how they can live together."

"Okasaan, I….."

She put her hand on Shion's, "I understand Shion, Nezumi is your home."

The committee members were shocked when Shion handed over his resignation letter.

"I think I've done my part. Now I should let the next generation take over." He shrugged.

"Why are you acting like an old, haggard person?" Yuuto san asked.

"I think I look old, too." Shion laughed, touching his hair.

 _Nezumi, it's time._

 _Nezumi, it's time._ Nezumi was jolted from his sleep. It was 3 a.m. he could faintly hear a song drifting across the marketplace, the dirty sewers of the city that he was living in. The voice told him that it was time… time to reunite.

Shion left the window open every night. But this night, there was something different. He felt something puling him. He went out.

He screamed. Just the way he had 14 years ago. Only this time, he screamed out Nezumi's name. Afterwards, he waited for a long while, hoping to see a tinge of blue hair amidst the dark, or maybe the swipe of a black coat, grey eyes. After what seemed like ages, he went inside, feeling dejected. He was so _sure_ Nezumi would come.

There was a sound of footstep. He swirled around. There he was, in front of the window, in off-white trousers, black shirt with a belt that was unclasped and black hood. The sight was all too familiar. A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"Nezume…"

He brushed away the tear. "10 years haven't done anything about the fact that you cry like a girl."

Shion smiled. "It's done a lot for this city, though."

"Yeah, I see that."

Nezumi brushed his thumb across the scar on his left cheek. He leaned down and kissed Shion. The tenderness and passion in the kiss surprised even Nezumi. When they pulled apart, they were both short of breath.

"Is this a 'welcome home kiss'?" Shion asked.

Nezumi traced his lips with his thumb. "Let's not name this kiss."

Shion held the hand that was on his mouth and kissed it. "I'm coming with you. My work here is finished. While I cannot say that I've been successful in creating a dream city, I can say that I've avoided another No. 6. Now I can come with you."

"What about your mother."

"She understands."

"You haven't packed any bag yet."

"10 years ago, when I ran away with you, I didn't have any luggage. I managed just fine."

Nezumi smiled.

The next morning, Shion's mother found a narrow strip of paper lying on his son's desk.

"Okasaan, thank you. I will always love you."


End file.
